


Gratuitious

by rockwell_psycho



Category: Seven Psychopaths (2012)
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: “He’s your best friend, ain’t he?..”
Relationships: Billy Bickle/Marty Faranan
Kudos: 7





	Gratuitious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [machetechampion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machetechampion/gifts).



> Sorry, I'm not great at writing pairings and anything which is not ~~self indulgent~~ reader-insert, and I haven't written anything gay since BoRhap boys, but my hand slipped.  
> *  
> Actually sometimes I like to write the way I see certain scenes from movies... Or rather what I see _behind_ them... Did that for [Dixon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982148), [Doc](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487450) and [Bob](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881566). Now it's Billy's turn...  
> *  
> This appeared in my head after rewatching the movie recently. And since **[this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664024)** made me rewatch it, I'm gifting this little nonsense to its author. Hope it's okay ._.  
> *  
> I also dedicate this to my friend Olga who loves angsty gay ships :'D

Marty Faranan is acting like a stupid ass. A stupid, self-centered ass. Again. Not that it was something new. Billy rolls his eyes with a deep sigh. Maybe he should just leave. Maybe he shouldn't even come. But there he is. Because Marty's his fuckin' friend.

_“He’s your best friend, ain’t he?..”_

Sometimes Billy just wants to scream at him, to grab his shoulders and shake him, make him finally _see_... If only this ungrateful idiot realized for once what Billy does for him, what he's ready to do for him, for the sake of his goddamn inspiration and wellbeing...

No.

He doesn't need to know. Because true friendship is _gratuitous_. As well as true love.

~~_“Fuck it.”_ ~~

Kaya looks at him as if she knows. Or suspects, at least. Billy wonders sometimes if that's the reason why she doesn't really like him... Although this time there's suddenly something else in her glance. Just a tiny bit. Barely visible. Understanding? Compassion? Oh please. Billy doesn't need it. Not from her anyways.

He doesn’t like her either.

Faranan is drinking again.

Sometimes Billy wants to scream at him. Grab his shoulders and shake him. Tell him everything he thinks of him. Or better...

Better just grab him, pull him closer and kiss him. Right on the mouth. _Snog him_. With all the desperation, anger and longing...

He won't do that. Mostly because sometimes he's hundred percent sure he'll get punched in the face for this.

Sometimes he almost thinks it's worth it though.

Because there are times... Moments... When he feels like Marty wouldn't really be against... _Maybe._

Like those little moments in half empty cinema hall during the morning screening, when occasionally their hands touch as they both reach out to grab some popcorn from the bucket they share. Marty catches his gaze and smiles.

Billy never told him that he basically lives for moments like these. He probably never will. Because even though Marty’s a stupid ass, they’re still best friends. And true friendship is gratuitous.

As well as **_true love_.**


End file.
